


Dating Michael Clifford

by Tardisdirectioner67



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 23:17:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2446724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tardisdirectioner67/pseuds/Tardisdirectioner67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michaels about to leave for tour and Him and his Girlfriend Jordan are a very loving couple so what is he gonna do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Tonight is my 4th date with Michael Clifford of 5 Seconds Of Summer there my favorite band, so when he asked my out I was in is what i was wearing meeting

_michael_clifford_5sos/set?id=127363883 .

I getting ready right at this very moment and this is what Im wearing

date_with_michael_clifford/set?id=126991667

I think the outfit is punk rock kinda like him. Well his music is but,he is really sweet and nice.I love him so much its a strong word for a 4th date but, I've dreamed about this scene 5 Seconds Of Summer was a thing they are so nice to and really down to earth!Soon there getting ready to go on tour with 1D.1 Direction is my second Favorite! Michael should be should here any minute!I got a text From Michael pull my phone out my clutch knowing it was him because his ring tone was american text read ''I will be over in a round 5 minutes.''

I text back ''okay'' then put my phone back in my clutch and go down stairs to listen to my music and in exactly 5 minutes he pulls up and knocks on my door.

I Run to the door to answer it and one I see its him I open the door and greet him with

''Hay.'' the I think to my self in my head Im kinda glad were not wearing to same jeans.

''Hey jordan how are you...,'' ''You look really nice by the way.'' He says taking a breath in between what he says

''Thank you very much, oh and Im doing good.'' I say

''Its not a problem when you look amazing oh,and I glad to hear your good.'' he says

''How are you?.'' I ask

'',Good.'' he says

He walks to his car as I follow

''So what are we doing?'' I ask

''Well i was thinking going to the mall and then hanging out at my place yeah''he says explaining his plans

''Sounds fun.'' I say with a smile on my face

''Great.'' he says

''So are the boys gonna hang out with us at your house?'' i ask

''No unless you want them to I just didnt wanna yeah.'' he says

''I understand Ill text them .'' i say taking out my phone

''hey were gonna be hanging at Michaels later so you guys are welcome to come ill text you when we're on the way.''

I send to all of them including Michael because it was in a group text

His phone goes off and he just ignores it because he knew it was me

Then i get 1 text from luke saying ''Okay I'll see you then and i watch for your text.''

Then fro calum ''Okay I will see you there I will see soon then!.''

Then I get a text From ashton ''Great cant wait I will see you guys there ill wait for your text then get going (:''

Then i got another text from calum ''I will wait for your text so I wont be waiting at Michaels house for you guys!''

''Cool'' I quickly text back to everyone in the group text! I know that because Michels phone when off again and he ignored it again because he was driving. We were getting close so he would probably quickly read the then delete them because, they mattered nothing to him because they were to the other boys not him. We got to the mall around 5 minutes after I sent my last text

he gets out and opens my car door and helps me out because he is an gentleman like that

''So what store do you wanna go to first babe?'' he asks me looking at the mall entrance

'Can we look at the super cute kittens !?''I ask Michael looking in to his amazing eyes

''Yes of course!' he says with a smile he opens the main mall door and hold it open for me

''Thanks babe your so nice!''I say walking towards the kitten adoption center to look at all the cute kittens

We intertwine our fingers and walk in to the kitten adoption center I walk over to 1 kitten cage and start playing with the cute kittens in my head all that im thinking is His butt looks so amazing in skinny jeans instead of how cute this tiny calico kitten that was currently gnawing on finger but it didnt hurt because it was just a tiny kitten not even a year old and his butt was indeed fabulous and did look amazing in skinny jeans!

''lets go babe im tired of the kittens.'' I say

''Where to next then?''he ask

''Journeys.'' I reply

I see some shoes I like and buy them so here there are

journeys/set?id=129060428

There cute but expensive I still got them though

*time jump*

''Hay im hungry.'' I say looking at all the shopping bags I have

''Yeah wanna go out or just the food court.'' he asks in his amazing accent he has thats amazing

''Uh Out.'' I say

after we eat I text the boys

''HEY ON OUR WAY SEE U SOON!(:''

''Rad!'' I get from ashton

''see u there then!'' from calum

''Cool see you soon then Im ready to go .'' from luke 10-20 minutes later calum and luke are there already and Ashton will be here any minute. Ashton pulls up as we close our car doors! Michael,Ashton,and I walk in at the same time.

''Hay guys whats up?' i say

'Nothing.' they say apart but they all had the same thing to say

''You.'' luke says

''Well nothing just hangin with my BEST friends and my Boyfriend obviously.'' I reply

''Wanna play video games?'' i ask

''FIFA,FIFA,FIFA''Luke and Calum start chanting

''No ashton doesn't like It I didn't want him to feel left out.'' I say

''I wont.'' he adds

''Okay I dont wanna hear any whining about it.''I say

we go to the living room we all sit down michael and me 1 couch on another couch Ash,Luke,and Calum

I lay down and use Michaels lap as a pillow he didn't mind

1 hour later

''How are you guys still playing Fifa?'' I ask

''Its fun.'' Luke says

I start to fall asleep an Michael's lap when he thinks i'm asleep he kisses my forehead and says I love you Jordan you're an amazing Girlfriend

I say ''I love you to babe you're great.''and kiss his hand


	2. Truth Or Dare?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will a game of truth or dare stay Normal or over step some personal boundaries?

I wake up in his King or queen Im not sure sized bed next to him where I have always dreamed and happy to be

then head back to sleep

I feel Michael get up so I wake up and stretch and yawn then say ''good morning.''

''Good morning Jordan!'' he says in a cheery voice while getting out of his bed that is when I notice that he is only in his underwear

''Hay did I kick you or anything in my sleep,because I usually turn into a champion Kick boxer.''

''No.'' he says

''Good.'' I say getting out of his bed

''Your a really heavy sleeper babe.'' he says walking over to me the kissing my lips. They're perfect there soft and he is an amazing kisser. After a minute he pulls away and the first thing i think was I did a pretty amazing job saying yes when he asked me out because we had something sparks flew when we kissed.

''Im going to the bathroom to wash my makeup off Just Knock If you need it.'' I say walking to the bathroom

''Okay.'' he replies

I wash my face then go and grab my clutch from the living room so I can do my make up and this is what i did

cgi/set?id=129135071

it was simple and quick

''Hay babe.'' Michael says

''Hay.'' I say grabbing my phone and check my text but I have none

''So I had fun last night babe.'' I say

''Glad to hear it babe.'' he says

''So when did the boys go home? I ask

''Uh shortly after you fell asleep on me.'' he says

''Sorry about that i got an early start yesterday like 6'' i say

''Its okay I didn't mind you're cute when you sleeping.'' he say

''Ow thank you.'' I get a text from luke saying

''Hey are you guys at the house or not because I wanna hang out with you.''

''yeah we are we just woke up like 10 minutes ago, you can invite the others i you would like.''

''Late start for you today its like 10:45 .'' luke texts to me

''I know I just I woke up around 7 but then just fell back asleep till now.'' i text back

''The boys are on their way I just gotta get a top on then Il be right over!''

''Cool!'' I text back

''Hay Mickey the boys are gonna be over in Like 10 minutes!.''I warn him

''Okay!''he goes towards his drawers and tosses me a muscle tank and some black skinny jeans

and he is trying to find what to wear

this is what he tossed me

cgi/set?id=129718054

I get dressed in the same room as him but he doesnt take note of it until Im fully dressed I hear a knok at his door but he isnt even dressed yet

''Ive got it babe!'' i say running toward the door

I unlock it then answer it seeing the 4 boys with their keys out Calum getting ready to unlock the door himself

''Oh hay.'' calum say putting his keys back in his pocket

''Mickey is still getting dressed but you guys can come.'' In I say

I walk back to his room and see the door shut I open it him still standing in front of his dresser in his boxers

Dude your best friends are over Im pretty sure its not a fashion show..'' I say picking some ripped black jeans and a rolling stones muscle tank for him ''And I in my opinion I think you would look pretty sexy in that outfit .'I say winking at him I leave him to get dressed and walk out to the boys with playstation controllers in their hands. I just chuckle at them until I feel michael lift me from behind making me scream abit he sets me down

''DONT DO THAT'' i say hitting his arm ''You scared the crap out of me.'' I finish

''Did i?'' he say looking at me

''I was right you do look sexy in that outfit.'' i say winking at him again

We play video games for several hours before calum says

''Im hungry.'' which was okay because it was about 2:00 ish

''Do you guys wanna go get something to eat?'' I ask

'Yeah sure.'' they say

''Cool where do you wanna go?'' i ask grabbing my keys and clutch

''I dont know we can drive around untill see somewhere.'' calum says

''Or we could agree on something then go there like normal people.'' I say

'Yeah I guess that would be civilized, 'but as you know jordan were not very civilized .'' calum says jokingly

'Yeah I have learned that,how about i dont know we can go to mcdonalds its quick and easy.''

Sure we can go in the drive through''

yeah lets go I say grabbing my clutch which has some cash and my debit card us all loading in to my car

once we get to mcdonalds we order our food then leave going back to michaels place

''Alright now the fun part is figuring out whose food it is.'' Calum says

10 piece nuggets are mine Ashton says grabbing 1 of the bags grabbing his chicken nuggets the asking who got a big mac which was the Calum and Luke being the child of the group got a happy meal Micheal got a bacon club house burger and i got a chicken bacon club house and now we were sitting on his tile floor eating food when it hit me

I yell''LETS PLAY TRUTH OR DARE!''

''Sound like a fabulous idea babe michael says before shoving some fries in his face

we form a circle

''can I go first?'' calum says

Rules you can ask anything and dare anything but you only have 1 chicken I say and yes calum you can

''okay Jordan truth or dare'' he asks me

''Truth. dares are going to be horrible and im not gonna be the first to chicken '

''Are you still a Virgin?'' he asks

me cheeks turn tomato red and I say ''I am know you know shut up about it!''

now it was my turn because he was sitting next to me luke next to me ashton then Michael was last

''Okay Michael truth or dare '' I ask

''Uh truth'' he says

Have you lost your virginity and by the way your hand doesn't count'' I say jokeingly

I have not I am still a virgin 100% he says just above a whisper

'' okay luke your turn'' I say

''Calum Truth or dare.'' luke asks

''Dare'' calum says

''I dare you to strip down to nothing but your boxers.'' luke says with a devilish look across his face

calum looked kinda shocked at the dare but he did

''I didnt finish run a lap around the block Once then you may clothe yourself again'' luke says

Calum gets up and does as luke says and when he comes back he gets in to his clothes

''Amazing dare luke'' I say laughing because he just ran around the block in ninja turtle briefs

'' I tried ash its your turn.'' he says

''Okay luke truth or dare.'' ashton asks

''DARE'' luke says

''I dare you to let jordan dress you up make has to be done to.'' Ashton says looking at me

''Okay.'' luke says me and him getting up at the same time

''Micheal there gonna have to use your clothes.'' ashton says

''Okay'' he says me and luke walking to his room and luke sitting on the bed I pick out this cgi/set?id=131435148 and I trough it to him and he gets dressed and I look away untill he says

''Done.''

Alrigt I say running and grabbing my clutch because it has like all my makeup

Okay just dont move and this will go alot better I say and after its done this is the make up

cgi/set?id=131435773

I used some perfume i left at mikeys last time

okay I hand him a mirror I walk out

''GUYS LOOK AT THE NEW LUKE HEMMINGS.'' i say luke walking out with a you have to kidding me look on his his face I run to the bathroom and grab a necklace and bracelet

''wait luke I forgot some things'' I say putting the necklce on him and giving him the bracelet

cgi/set?id=131448158

the boys bursting out laughing and takeing pictures of him to pot on social media because he did look amazing

''Wait even better smell him''I say

Michael smells him

''Is that the 1D perfume you left at my house the other day'' he asks

''yes.'' i say

ashton losing it

''Thats awesome jordan.'' he says laughing luke sitting down me doing the same

''Okay michael your turn.'' luke says batting his fake eyelashes at him

'' okay ashton,truth or dare? he asks

''Uh truth i guess'' he says

''Do you think my girlfriend is hot''he asks my mouth hanging open at the question

''Do you ashton'' he asks agian

''No not really.'' he says kinda shocked at the question

'' Alright calum says clapping his hands together trying to break the akward silence ''My turn.'' He says

''Luke truth or dare!'' he asks cheerfully

''truth.'' he says scared or dares after being poked in the eye with eyeliner

''how many girls have you been with by been with i mean ya know had sex with'' calum says

''None Im still a virgin.'' he says barely above a whisper

''Oh well jordan its your turn.'' he says

''Oh well ashton truth or dare.'' I ask staring into his soul

''Dare.'' he says

''I dare you to uh lock yourself in the nearest closet with luke for 10 minutes,I will time it.''

''Okay.'' he says stuttering


	3. To Cute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still truth or dare

Luke looked so horrified I wondered why but it was gonna be funny poor luke almost tripped over his own feet while walking to the closet which was only a 6-7 Yards away then the locked it and I started timing it

*Lukes pov*

''Well I guess were locked in here for 10 minutes its gonna be a long ten minutes unless we find something to do which we wont its just a closet..'' Ashton says trying to break the awkward silence between them becuase there bodies were not even an inch away because that was the smallest closet in the house beause it had shelfs

After around 30 seconds of scilence luke say ''What would you think if one of us was gay?''I ask

''Well I think that would be cool and I wouldnt mind that why?'' ashton asks

''Well uuhh umm..'''

''That would be cool if one of the band members were gay why though?'' he asks

''Because I am gay.'' I say stuttering

''Dont tell the boys quite yet please it wa hard just telling you and you were the first one I started hanging out with.'' I beg

''I understand.'' ashton whispers sending shivers down my spine

''10 MINUTES UP GUYS UNLOCK AND COME ON OUT.'' she yells

so we quickly unlock the door and walk out like nothing happend but I was much happier knowing that ashton was okay with me being gay and alot of weight and stress was taken off my shoulder! I was just happy it was odd but keeping it a secret was like holding a grudge it you do it just boils up and its good for no one but now thats its out and over with your much more happy!

''So who turn is it?'' i ask

''Uh Its actually your turn luke.'' Jordan says

''Oh well jordan truth or dare?'' I say

''Dare.''Jordan says

''I dare you to kiss ashton for atleast 10 seconds.'' i say

*JORDANS POV*

''Uh what was the d-dare? I ask i knew it but there was no way I gonna kiss another man what was luke thinking

''To kiss ashton for atleast 10 seconds.''Luke says

''Chicken.. !'' I yell

''You sure its your only Chicken!'' luke says

''If you just do this one you can use it on something more serious or you could have to do a worse dare just what ever your more comfortable with.'' michael says warning me but I didnt wanna do it

''Yes im sure the only guy i comfortable kissing is you Michael.'' I say

.''Fine.'' luke says

''I knew you would chicken jordan its okay I didnt really wanna kiss you I know how uncomfortable if one of us even tries to cuddle with you when its not michael..'' ashton says

''Thanks.'' I say michael crawls over to me and kisses me then goes back to his spot

''it sucks because that was your only chicken'' michael says

'' oh well whos turn is it.'' I say

''Uh mine i believe.'' ashton. says

''Okay go.''I say

''Michael truth or dare.'' Ashton asks

''Dare.'' says Michael

''I dare you to make out with jordan.'' ashton says

''oh peice of cake.' says Michael crawling over to me

I start making out with him and all the boys were just watching us and we kissed for a good 2 or 3 minute before breaking apart for air and then michael says ''Told you guys it was easy… you guys just wish you had a smoking hot girl to make out with.''

''Wait me?'' I ask jokingly and then crawl over and peck him on the lips and then they all stay quiet because they knew they were jealous of what me and michael has we fit like a puzzle piece and they knew it

''You guys are disgustingly cute you know that'' calum says


End file.
